The return of ?
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Chapter 7 up! A plot is unravelled, and there are some new Smashers!I DON'T OWN SMASH BROS. On hold, as I think it has become too rushed and has a bad storyline now. Could start again, with continuation, or rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

"_How could you do this to me?"_

_"I'm sorry, but we have another guy to replace you"_

_"You will pay, and I will see to it..."_

_He glided out of the room._

_(Just a slight clue to who it is. Feel free to guess in reviews!)_

_--_

SMASH MANSION

Snake went over to the fridge and pulled out a coke, and sat down in front of the TV next to Captain Falcon.

"Anything good on?" he grumbled.

"Only 'The Falcons'!" Captain Falcon said gleefully.

"You mean that reality show with your family?" Snake asked.

"Yes!" he said.

"You're the only guy in the whole mansion who likes this show!" Snake shouted, standing up.

"I am allowed to watch this show! Don't make me Falcon Punch you!" Captain Falcon shouted, as he stood up as well.

"You don't have the guts.." Snake hissed.

"Just watch me..." said Captain Falcon in an intimidating voice, as he prepared to punch.

"NO!" screamed a voice, and a flame came in between them.

Ness came down the marble stairs in the centre of the room, and said "We can't fight in here! It's the rules!"

"Don't interrupt!" Snake growled

Then the F-Zero pilot hatched an idea.

"We can fight in self defence..."Captain Falcon said.

"And you just put fire in front of us, that counts as an attack." Snake said, apparently understanding the plan.

They advanced on him, and he said

"You've forced me to do this..." Ness said, as fire came out of his fingertips, and he spun his yoyo around.

(Sorry if Captain Falcon is _really_ out of character there, trying to attack Ness, and all.)

LATER

Ness came panting up the stairs, as he ran and hid from the men.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon and Snake had been knocked out by the surprisingly powerful yoyo. A wall of fire stood in front of them.

"Woah, he's strong!" Snake said.

At that point, a trapdoor fell open in the ground, and both of them fell into a room filled with items from the Melee Smash Mansion.

"I have noticed that you have good teamwork." a strange voice said.

"Who's there?!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"That is not important. You will now work for me." a pair of eyes glowed in the darkness, and they were both saying "_yes master..."._

_--_

_Please review, and tell me if I should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Master Hand was rustling through his contact book to find new fighters. He clicked his fingers as if he had got an idea, and picked up his phone.

"Yo. Master Hand here. Do you want to join my tournament? Yeah? OK. See ya!" (In this, everyone in the world knows Master Hand, cos' he's like the God of the world in this fanfic.)

"Hey, Crazy (Crazy Hand), put a certain 'Sora' in our fighter book!" he shouted, and went back to his contact book.

_"New fighters, eh?" _said a familiar voice.

Master Hand went pale.

"M...Mewtwo??"

--

"OK people, Mewtwo has infiltrated the mansion." Master Hand said fearfully, as he had gathered everyone into the lounge for an emergency meeting.

"And he's out for revenge."

"Who's Mewt..." Lucas asked before being cut off.

"He'sa the most powerful'a Psychic Pokemon'a in the world'a, but he was cut off from'a the tournament last year'a." Luigi said in his heavily Italian accent, "no offence,a Lucario." he added, after recieving a glare.

Snake and Cpt. Falcon were the only calm ones there, as they were sitting, looking thoroughly bored.

"Start a full scale investigation in the mansion for him, or he could kill." Master Hand said firmly, before gliding off.

Everyone left except for Marth, Snake, and Cpt. Falcon.

"You know, he's right." Snake said, as Marth went to leave.

He looked back, and said "What."

Snake pulled out a gun.

"Say, byebye..."

BANG!

--

Marth's dead.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ike stood over the body of his dead friend.

"Who could have done this?" he whispered, and Pit came to comfort him.

"Don't worry. We _will_ find who did this." Pit said, with a determined look in his eye.

Master Hand came strolling in, but then sprinted to Marth.

"Mewtwo... COWARD! NOT SHOWING YOURSELF ANYWHERE!" Master Hand shouted.

"Everyone here." Master Hand said gruffly, and within seconds, everyone was there.

"Marth's dead, everyone." Master Hand said furiously.

Everyone gasped, and some cried.

"What happened?" Toon Link, Ness and Lucas said.

"Nothing you three. Go back to er... playing." Link said, as he turned away. They all shouted screams of glee, and ran off.

"We've gotta find him. We'll need some people to do it. I was gonna consider Snake, but he's not here... anyway, Sonic, you go." Master Hand said.

"You're a foll if you think we're not going." Pit said menacingly, as he signalled at Ike.

"Very well. I think Mewtwo is hiding in the region of Kanto. Actually, Red you go too. We need someone to navigate. He is hiding in a remote desert location known as the Spiral Dome. It has 3 floors, each guarded by someone. I have prepared transport. A jet, so it won't take days to get there. It will take roughly 30 minutes." he said, and he hurried them outside into the slick blue jet.

"GO!" Master Hand shouted, and Sonic started to prepare the jet, and they took off.

"How...how do you know how to do that?" Pokemon Trainer asked.

"If you grew up with Tails, you'd know this too!" Sonic said, with a grin.

They had arrived, and they saw a huge spiralling dome top from above.

"How are we gonna get down?" Ike shouted, above the roaring winds.

"Charizard, go! Take us down!" Pokemon Trainer shouted. They all flew down, and they entered.

A girl with jet black hair was standing there, and she pulled out a lightsaber, and a holographic shield.

"The name's Groty. Prepare to die!" she roared, as she charged.

Ike held out his sword to grab onto, and when she did, he flinged her over his shoulder.

"Right. Let's continue." Ike said, simply, and they went up some spiralling stairs.

They faced a rough man, with a cut chin, and a slight moustache.

He ran up to them, and threw some punches at them. Ike dodged, but the rest of them crashed into a wall. Ike flipped forwards, dodging another punch, then twisted his hand round and threw him down the stairs.

"Piece of cake!" Ike shouted, and they went up some more stairs.

They faced a fire entity, which was wiped out in a second by Squirtle.

"Are these guys like amateur bodyguards or something?" Ike said, and they went up to face Mewtwo.

They ran up, and found Snake sitting on a chair with a revolver in his hand.

"Snake?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Sonic shouted.

Snake said nothing, just prepared his pistol, however, Sonic had ran behind him, and grabbed his wrists.

"Too la-" Sonic had stated to say, but Snake had shot him, as his wrists were pointing his way. Sonic slumped onto the floor, dead.

Ike ran up and skilfully disarmed Snake.

--

Snake had been taken into interrogation. However, how many times Master Hand slapped him, Snake just grinned.

Then eventually, Snake said,

"My job here is done." then he died at random. Mewtwo stood in his place.

Master Hand began to choke, as Mewtwo held his hand out. Then, Peach, Olimar, and Jigglpuff walkmed into his office. They all looked at Mewtwo, and shot deadly glares.

They all went up to him, to kick, throw Pikmin, and roll at him.

"Ah! Ooh! Aah! ENOUGH!" he shouted, and he vanished on the spot.

Master Hand then began to breathe.

"Thank god you were there."

--

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Mewtwo was sitting in his lair, needlessly levitating a football to pass the time.

Suddenly, he sat upright, and said to himself,

"The time has come to take action!" he shouted, and he dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ike was practising to try to grow stronger to defeat his newly-found nemesis, Mewtwo.

He had even found another Final Smash, Erupting Super Aether.

Suddenly, Mewtwo confronted him in the garden.

"YOU!" Ike screamed, and he charged.

He did wild slashes everywhere, and Mewtwo was covered in cuts and bruises. Mewtwo backed away.

"I'm taking you all down! And you're the first!" he screamed, almost manically.

Then Falcon appeared by his side.

"Falcon! Help!" Ike shouted, but Falcon just grinned, and Falcon Kicked him.

"No...Not you too." Ike muttered.

Then he ran.

He passed all of the rooms ignoring the cries of "What are you doing?", and "What' wrong?" until he reached Master Hand.

"Mewtwo." Ike said.

"Aha! I knew he would come! LUCARIO!" he screamed, and the Aura Pokemon appeared.

"Fight for the Smash!" he shouted, and Lucario nodded.

He ran out, and quickly got rid of Captain Falcon by surprise with a Smash Attack.

"Mewtwo." Lucario said, then he prepared an Aura Sphere, as Mewtwo made a Shadow Ball. They clashed, and an explosion took place. Lucario then appeared on the roof, and he spotted Mewtwo. He jumped down, and did a roundhouse kick. Mewtwo was struck in the head, and yelped out. Ike then appeared, and threw his sword at him. Mewtwo did not spot it, and his eyes widened. It went through him, and he screamed, as his body crumbled, to reveal someone else.

Someone who was very familiar...

--

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Now then, all you reviewers, in this story, in the last chapter, it ended in a cliffhanger. Here's a list of possible people to come out.

ANOTHER MEWTWO  
TABUU  
ROY, PICHU  
OTHER

The first person to vote for a enemy, the person that they voted for will be the one! Also, please list the OTHER character in your review!


	6. Chapter 6

Mewtwo's shell had crumbled, and some stared in confusion, while others stood shocked.

"P...p...Pichu?" Master Hand spluttered.

"Yeah. It's me. Hey did you like what I did with Sonic?" Pichu said, as he giggled. Ike then roared, and tackled him.

"Back!" Pichu shouted, and created a forcefield.

"Psychic?! What the heck is going on, Pichu!" Master Hand screamed, enraged.

"I hated you. So I doubled training. Now I know every Pokemon move! Ha!" he shouted.

Master Hand grabbed him.

"Now listen here you little runt. You are not welcome here. ("Duh." Pichu said) GET LOST!" Master Han screamed.

"Oh yeah. I'll just leave you." Pichu said sarcastically.

"What can I do to make it stop?" Master Hand pleaded, and Pichu smirked.

"Die." he said simply.

Silence.

"Very well." Master Hand sighed.

He turned to Ike.

"Tell the others that Mario is the new leader. You will have a replacement soon. He goes by 'Sora'. Good luck." Master Hand said, and he lowered his glove.

"Just get this over with."

"It would be my honour." Pichu said, before laughing.

--

It was Master Hand's funeral, and Crazy Hand was sobbing uncontrollably.

Jigglypuff was comforting him.

Then Crazy straightened himself up.

"I will find Pichu. Time to become...SANE!" Crazy Hand shouted, and he exploded in a yellow light. Then he stopped making weird movements.

"Now then, I'm the new hand, Master Hand II, in honour of my brother." then he floated to the front to sit down.

--

AFTER THE SERVICE

Mario was sitting in his office, with a new suit.

A screen cme down, and said 'INCOMING TRANSMISSION'

"Errr... Show me?" Mario said, unsure.

The screen came to life.

"...Master Hand?"

--

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Hand, how are you still alive?" Mario asked, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Pichu attacked me with an Aeroblast. He thought that it would be enough. Despite this, I pretended to be dead. Then I warped myself into his base, but I'm invisible. But he was lying. I heard him say, 'Ha" They fell for it! But they'll all die soon. Any friend of Master Hand will die.' " Master Hand said.

"No way! He must'a be joking'a!" Mario said, in outrage.

"You've got to protect the mansion. I'll keep you informed on any plans. You'd better turn me off, because Sora should be arriving soon." Master Hand said.

"Okie dokie'a!" Mario said gleefully, and he turned the screen off.

Just at that second, Sora arrived, and sat down on the other side of the table.

"So'a, Sora is it'a?" Mario said, folding his fingers together.

"Yep." Sora replied.

"Well'a, you have joined at a awkward situation'a." Mario said.

"Pichu is back'a." he continued.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. Trying to prove that he's brave?" Sora enquired.

"Actually, trying to kill us all'a." Mario said, looking down.

Silence.

Sora burst out laughing.

"Stop'a laughing'a! He has killed loads of people'a, and knows every Poke move in the world'a!" Mario said, crossly.

"Oh. Sorry." Sora said quietly.

"Now then'a, we will'a introduce you to'a everyone else." Mario said, as he rose from his chair.

--

SMASH MANSION

LOBBY

Mario stood in front.

"We've got some news, some good news, some really good news, and some horrible news."

"Link, you are now the Smash mascot, as I am now the leader of Smash. To make sure this makes sense, I'll explain it all. Pichu is back to kill. He 'killed' Master Hand but you all know that. But he didn't really. Now Master Hand is in Pichu's base."

"Now then, back to the news. The good news is that Sora is a new Smasher to help us. I've already told you the really good news. The horrible news is that Pichu is going to try to kill us all at any time." Mario continued.

"We have to stand our ground and fight." Mario continued again.

"Even his friends?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes, even his friends." Mario said sadly.

"Are we going to get more support?" Wolf asked.

"Good idea!" Mario said, surprised.

He got out a mobile, and walked into his office.

(This will take really long if I do all of the conversations, so I'll just give a list.)

RIKU  
MEGAMAN  
BOMBERMAN  
RATCHET AND CLANK  
MASTER CHIEF  
GORDON FREEMAN

Within 10 minutes, they had all arrived, and were ready to fight.

Mario opened the doors, but gasped.

"EVERYONE OUT! GIANT ELECTRODE!" Mario screamed.

"People who can combat it, stay behind!" he shouted. In the end, the only people brave enough were Sora, all of the new fighters, and Samus.

Sora launched Firaga at it, while Riku used a giant shadow blast. Megaman used a laser, Bomberman used a giant bomb to roll, Ratchet and Clank used the Alpha Cannon, Master Chief used a continuous Sniper and Gordon used his Energy Gun. Samus used her Final Smash as well. It was slowly rolling away, when Master Chief found a peculiar button.

"Everyone back." he said, and he aimed his Sniper at it.

BOOM!

--

Please Review!


End file.
